


dopókiż będę pod tobą umierał

by ourspaceship



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Angst, Community: polskie_fandomy, Fanvids, M/M, Mężowie Niepodległości, Ojcowie Niepodległości
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourspaceship/pseuds/ourspaceship
Summary: "Ty, prawd promienie wziąwszy za sztylety,Śmiesz jeszcze mniemać, żeś wódz, żeś generał!O niewolniku, stój, cofaj bagnety!Dopókiż będę za ciebie umierał?..."
Relationships: Józef Piłsudski/Roman Dmowski





	dopókiż będę pod tobą umierał




End file.
